<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by SkycladFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499219">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkycladFox/pseuds/SkycladFox'>SkycladFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Tails [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Grooming, Humor, Intimacy, Love, Nudity, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkycladFox/pseuds/SkycladFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots finally in love explore what that means for them, the things they need to work through, and what the future could hold.  Emotions, fluff, silliness and Catra being Catra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Tails [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't believe I've ever had as strong an emotional reaction to a TV series as I did to the finale of She-Ra.  This is me exploring that the best way I know how.  Hope I did these amazing characters at least some justice.  Catra forever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The instant her door shut Adora felt like sagging onto her bed and not moving until morning. Instead, after securing the door, she took a long moment to admire the sleeping feline form already occupying it, then headed for the bathroom. It took several minutes to fill the absurdly large corner bath, and she pretty quickly gave up trying to make sense of the innumerable soaps, oils and shampoos. In the end, she settled for simply undressing, sinking into the cosseting water up to her chin in the corner, and closing her eyes.</p><p>It still didn't quite feel real. Etheria saved; the Horde defeated; Horde Prime gone; magic restored; and, most difficult to believe of all...</p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p><p>A shiver ran through her at the sound of that soft, smooth voice, even more since it was filled with warmth and tinged with uncharacteristic shyness. She opened her eyes to see Catra leaning round the doorway, not quite looking at her. She reflexively pinched herself.</p><p>“Nope. Still not dreaming. Sorry if I woke you.”</p><p>“Nah.” Catra flapped a hand. “I was just napping; filling in time 'til you got back and I could hold you again.” She smirked, teasingly. “And <em>now</em> I have to wait 'til you're done soaking.”</p><p>“No, you don't.” Adora stretched out a hand, smiling brightly.</p><p>Catra's eyes widened and moistened, she stepped fully into the room, then jolted to a halt with a theatrical little shudder, short hair puffing up and her tongue sticking out in comical disgust. “You know full well nothing on Etheria could <em>ever</em> get <em>me</em> into that much wat...” She trailed off, half-groaned, half-sighed, and ran a hand down her face. “Oh, who am I kidding? At this point I'd probably run into the <em>sea</em> for you.”</p><p>Adora beamed wider, and held out both hands. “Then stop being shy for no reason and <em>come here</em>.”</p><p>Catra growled in playful frustration as she silkily shed her clothes, and padded over. “You are...<em>so</em>...lucky I love you.”</p><p>“I know.” Adora gripped their hand as they slid in, drew them close, and laid her forehead against theirs. “I still can't believe we're actually here. Together.”</p><p>“I honestly never thought it would happen,” Catra admitted, quietly, the faintest of quivers in her voice. She settled on her side against the other girl, legs drawn up, head resting on their chest. “After all the pain I caused, everything I did, all I put <em>you </em>through, I was convinced you'd given up on me, like I gave up on myself.” Her voice cracked, and tears beaded in the corners of her eyes. “But you never did...”</p><p>“No.” Adora kissed them, firmly, between their flattened ears, folding them into a close embrace, linked hands nestled into the crook of their hip. “I came close, I'll admit, but I could always see the real you hiding in all that anger, behind all that pain, and well, as you so helpfully keep reminding me, I'm an idiot.” She chuckled ruefully. “Such an idiot that in all the time I spent desperately trying to be the best Horde soldier, the best She-Ra, the best <em>me</em> that I could possibly be, I never once saw the key to that was right there in front of me – <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Catra choked a sob, tears flowing more freely. “I...”</p><p>“Shh.” Adora stroked her cheek. “Cry. It'll help. You still have a lot to work through, and it'll <em>hurt</em>, but I <em>promise</em> you, I'll stay.”</p><p>Catra wept, hard, and mostly in silence, and when she finally stopped she lay still for a while, breath slowly easing. Then she lifted her head, and pressed a lingering kiss to the blonde girl's mouth. “Thank you.” A teary smile surfaced. “Maybe...maybe I can help you with yours, too.”</p><p>“I'd like that.” Adora squeezed her softly. “It's funny. There's still a lot of hate for what Shadow Weaver did to us, but...I'm actually starting to feel a little sorry for her. I mean, what did <em>she</em> go through to end up so broken? So <em>dark</em>?”</p><p>“Nothing I want to dwell on right now.” Catra's eyes turned distant for just a second. “Although, I did keep her mask. Don't know what I'll do with it, if anything, but it didn't feel right to leave it.” She sighed, and shifted a little, touching her nose to the other girl's, her ears starting to perk again. “Right now, I just want to think about <em>us</em>. Like, do we want to put a label on this – girlfriends, partners, lovers – or just stay as <em>us</em>?”</p><p>“We could try some options out, see how they work.” One of Adora's hands drifted up to the cat-girl's shoulder, while the other stayed put, softly stroking their fur, then her tone turned teasing. “And maybe pet names, too. Kitty.”</p><p>“Blech.” Catra pulled a face. “Please try harder.”</p><p>Adora's brow furrowed in thought. “Well, there's puss, but...”</p><p>“Buut I'd gag you with your own hair if you even so much as <em>thought</em> about saying it,” Catra playfully threatened. “And if you <em>ever</em> add a Y to the end...they'll never find the body.”</p><p>Adora managed to both grimace and laugh. “Perish the thought.” Her expression shifted to the contemplative; after a moment a smile began to grow, before fading again. “No, you won't like it...”</p><p>“Don't know until you try,” Catra nearly sing-songed.</p><p>“No, pretty sure you'll be promising painful deaths again.”</p><p>“Lemme hear it!” the cat-girl insisted, batting her companion's cheek.</p><p>Adora nestled her lips into their ear, and whispered. “Kitten.”</p><p>She felt a shiver run right through Catra, and swore she could actually see it rippling their pelt. When those impossibly vibrant eyes fixed on her, something in their depths sent one through her, too.</p><p>“Yannow, I actually kinda like that one,” the cat-girl admitted, part of a grin curling her lips. “Yes, Double-Trouble called me that...”</p><p>“I know. That's what gave me the idea. And a lot of the concern.”</p><p>“But <em>they</em> were being patronising...and <em>you</em> say it in a way that makes my fur tingle. Just...keep it between us, okay?”</p><p>“No-one else shall ever hear it,” Adora swore. “Got any for me?”</p><p>Catra started listing, checking them off on her fingers. “Idiot, doofus, dumbo, dolt and so-incredibly-blind-it-hurts.” Seeing Adora starting to pout, she chuckled and nuzzled them lightly. “Or I could just admit I've got nothing bar the painfully obvious. I'll add it to the list.”</p><p>“List?” Adora lifted a brow.</p><p>“Things I need to do. Giving myself stuff to focus on so I don't spend every waking hour and most sleeping ones beating myself up. On it so far: find some new clothes that aren't covered in Horde logos; kiss you; figure out what to do with my hair; kiss you; explore Bright moon and the Whispering Woods; kiss you; find a pet name for you that focuses on <em>you</em> not big strong goddess girl because it's <em>you</em> I've loved since we were kids though I gotta admit she does have a <em>certain</em> something; kiss you; and maybe learn to meditate. Perfuma offered.”</p><p>“When did you know?” Adora asked, softly.</p><p>“That I loved you? Well, the <em>feeling</em> started when we were, what, six or seven, and you just wouldn't stop standing up for me, but naturally I didn't have a clue what it actually <em>was</em>. I didn't work it out 'til we were twelve or thirteen, and you <em>still</em> wouldn't stop standing up for me, but I wasn't remotely ready to admit it, even to myself. <em>That</em> only started to happen when you saved me from Horde Prime.” Catra chuckled. “You weren't the only idiot, believe me. <em>Anyway</em>...” She fixed the blonde girl with an interrogative stare. “In the interests of <em>not dwelling on painful things</em>, how do <em>you</em> like my hair?”</p><p>“Honestly, I really like it short,” Adora admitted, petting it, “But that's mostly because I can really see your face, now. I think you'd look good with a big, poofy ponytail, too. Heck, good, no matter what.”</p><p>Feline ears reddened, and the cat-girl looked away, self-consciously.</p><p>“Have I ever told you you're beautiful?” Adora asked, affectionately.</p><p>Catra's blush deepened, and she scowled. “Uh, <em>no</em>, because I'm really, really not. At all.”</p><p>“You are.” Adora cradled the cat-girl's chin, turning their head so they were looking at her; she was pleased to see their lips beginning to turn up in spite of themselves. “Especially when you smile.” It showed fully, and moisture beaded in the corners of luminous eyes. “And I'll keep on telling you that until you believe it.”</p><p>Catra scoffed, and pressed a hand lightly into the blonde girl's face in a playful effort at pushing her away. “You're such a <em>sap</em>. An idiot and a sap. Sappy idiot.”</p><p>“Would you have me any other way?”</p><p>The cat-girl paused, expression flickering, then the smile warmed and softened so much it made the other girl's eyes begin to water, and she caressed a kiss across their lips. “No.” A beat later, mischief filtered in anew. “What's my <em>best</em> feature, hmm?”</p><p>“These.” Adora pointed to their eyes, then stroked her hand up then down their flank. “I love your fur, too.” Her lips twitched. “Dare I even ask what mine is?”</p><p>Catra eased gracefully a foot or so away, settled cross-legged facing the blonde girl, and inspected them thoroughly and thoughtfully, hand rubbing her chin, ears and tail twitching. A couple of times she leaned in, ostensibly to look at a feature closer, but mostly to get a good look at the hint of colour tingeing pale cheeks. Finally, she shuffled closer, and laid a hand between their breasts.</p><p>Adora blinked, melted a little, then laughed. “And you call <em>me</em> a sap.”</p><p>“You're rubbing off on me, what can I say?” Grinning, Catra flowed to lie back against the blonde girl, head resting where her hand had been, hands on the sides of the bath. “Don't yet know if that's a good or bad thing, mind.” She looked up at the blonde girl. “My fur, huh?”</p><p>“Mm-hm.” Adora started to groom the cat-girl's belly, running fingers through the pelt to smooth it. “So <em>soffft</em>. It's like silk. I just want to run my hands all ov-why are you smirking at me like that?”</p><p>“No reason,” Catra trilled. Her eyes lidded and her voice dropped to a husky purr. “No reason <em>at all</em>.”</p><p>Adora's eyes snapped so wide they almost enlarged her now burning red face. “I didn't...! Not <em>all</em>...! I'm not...!”</p><p>Catra shook with laughter. “Wow, I think I actually broke you. I'm just teasing, you know that.”</p><p>“I-I know.” Adora forced her breathing to steady. “But the idea of <em>that</em>, with <em>you</em>, is a <em>little</em> much for me to handle right now. Once we're both in better places, though, and we're good and ready, we'll explore it. If you want to, that is.”</p><p>“I want to.” Catra squeezed one of the other girl's hands, then slid it down to cover her vulva. “And you can 'run your hands' wherever you like. I need to start <em>showing</em> you how much I trust you.”</p><p>“You already are.” Adora kissed the cat-girl's scalp, eyes shining, then her head lilted in thought. “Talking of things to explore in future, what do you think about...getting married? It seems to work for Spinnerella and Netossa, after all...”</p><p>“Married...?” Catra's ears twisted contemplatively. “Must admit, the idea of being able to call you my wife is...<em>attractive</em>...”</p><p>“That works both ways. All right; we'll add marriage to the 'exploring' list, along with <em>that</em> and...just maybe...children...?”</p><p>Catra snickered. “Can you <em>imagine</em> me pregnant? You think I'm hard to deal with now? Ohh, just <em>wait</em> 'til the mood swings kick in. And the cravings. I'd try even <em>your</em> patience.”</p><p>“It's both appealing and kinda terrifying,” Adora admitted. “But who's saying it has to be you? Although, how that would work with She-Ra I have no idea...”</p><p>“What would a child of ours look like?” Catra wondered. “A mini-me, or a mini-you, or a blend of both of us?”</p><p>“A mini-you,” Adora pronounced, “would be the single most adorable thing ever to be seen in Etheria.”</p><p>Catra frowned, ears twitching. “Are you saying <em>I'm</em> adorable? Because that's pretty much the same thing as cute, and I am <em>not cute</em>.”</p><p>“Are you...” Adora started rubbing the cat-girl's belly in earnest, with both hands. “<em>Quite</em> sure about that?”</p><p>Catra promptly melted into a blissfully purring puddle of fur. “Ohhhh, you'll <em>pay</em> for this!” she threatened, even as her toes curled in delight.</p><p>“How, exactly?”</p><p>The cat-girl wrenched herself up, span around, and loomed over the blonde, grinning wickedly. “You forget, I happen to know your deepest, darkest secret...” She wiggled the fingers of one hand, claws retracted, voice low and crackling with mischief. “And I'm not afraid to use it...”</p><p>Adora stiffened. “You wouldn't <em>dare</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>wouldn't I</em>?” Catra's hand drifted towards the blonde girl's flank, just below their armpit. “I wonder how people would react if they ever found out their great hero, the saviour of Etheria, the golden goddess who defeated the Horde and destroyed Horde Prime...” Fingers made contact with skin, and began to scrabble rapidly. “Was <em>ticklish</em>!”</p><p>Adora yelped with laughter, and batted the hand away, but the other one simply started tickling her somewhere else. Things soon devolved into a flailing, squirming, writhing, splashing mess as the increasingly breathless blonde girl tried to break free from the increasingly gleeful cat-girl. It ended, abruptly, when Adora managed to get both hands on Catra's chest and shove her away.</p><p>The latter tumbled backwards with a huge crash of water, resurfacing with a ragged, spluttering gasp, drenched and bedraggled. The blonde girl laughed even more at the sight, leaving her chest heaving so hard it hurt. The cat-girl's ear-flaring indignation didn't persist, and she slid over with a contrite little smile.</p><p>“Maaay have gone a little overboard, there,” she admitted.</p><p>“I'll...survive,” Adora assured her, slumped in the corner of the bath, just as soaked as the other girl, hair a rumpled mess. “But...I'm not...so sure...about you...”</p><p>Catra folded her arms, smirking. “Is that a threat?”</p><p>“No.” Adora smiled sweetly. “A promise.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do? Break out the big girl?”</p><p>“No.” Breathing almost back to normal, the blonde began sliding over to the side of the bath. “I have <em>exactly</em> what I need right here...”</p><p>Catra's head cocked in confusion. “Towels?”</p><p>“Big, fluffy towels.” Adora drew one from the top of the pile, and got to her feet. “Big enough to, oh, say, wrap a cat in...”</p><p>Catra's ears snapped upright, then she flipped head over tail right out of the bath, landing on hand and knee; she aimed a sharp-toothed grin at the blonde. “Gotta catch me first.”</p><p>Adora lunged, towel spread, but the cat-girl spun out of the way. She continued dodging and jinking with careless ease, taunting the blonde the entire time.</p><p>“No. Nope. Way off. Are you even trying? At the very least give me <em>some</em> challenge. Ooh, that was nearly good. <em>That</em> wasn't. Careful, you might <em>Adora</em>!” This last was yelped in horror as the other girl, making a particularly wild grab for her, slipped on a puddle and fell; Catra spun to catch them, then held them tight. “Okay, no more towel chase.”</p><p>“I'm all right,” Adora assured her. “Just got a little carried away.”</p><p>Catra relaxed, let her go, and was promptly swallowed whole by the towel. “This is the thanks I get?” she groused, heavily muffled.</p><p>“No.” Adora rubbed the towel vigorously over every last inch of the cat-girl, biting her lip at the impressive range of noises they made in response. When she finally pulled the cloth away a comically rumpled mess vaguely in the shape of her companion was revealed, even their eyes a touch askew. She kissed their cheek. “That is.”</p><p>Catra softened a little. “You'd better help me groom this straight.”</p><p>Adora brandished a brush. “Happy to.”</p><p>“Where did...?” Catra shook her head. “Never mind. Lead on.”</p><p>Adora quickly dried herself off then took up the cat-girl's hand and, a towel over one shoulder, led them into the main room. She spread the cloth across the bed, Catra sprang lithely onto it and stretched out over it face down, then she started running the brush along their back, slow and smooth strokes from shoulders to rear.</p><p>“You know,” Adora admitted, quietly, and a little awkwardly, “I didn't actually...destroy Horde Prime.”</p><p>Catra's head tilted back, but there was no judgement in her eyes, just concern and more than a little curiosity. “So, what <em>did</em> you do?”</p><p>“It's...hard to describe. I was on a kind of autopilot, just working on instinct, and somehow <em>knew</em> I could send him, what there was of him, away. Where, I don't know, but I <em>do</em> know, beyond any doubt, he can't harm anyone again.”</p><p>Catra nodded. “That's all that really matters. Sounds like you've still a lot to learn about She-Ra.”</p><p>Relaxing, and rubbing grateful fingers behind one of their ears, Adora nodded. “That's on my personal 'explore list', though it's quite possible I'll never know everything about her. Anything <em>you</em> want to explore?”</p><p>Catra loosed a dry little chuckle. “Only everything about myself. Who am I? Where do I come from? Is there anyone else like me?”</p><p>“Well, there <em>is</em> someone who'd almost certainly know, but...”</p><p>“But it's the one person I may not ever be ready to deal with.” Catra's ears flattened. “Do you really believe he's...changed?”</p><p>“Entrapta does, and well, surely that has to count for something. We can treat him as a last resort, if it makes things easier.”</p><p>“We?” Catra crooked a brow.</p><p>“Hey, I'm curious, too. And if you think I'm not going to help any way I can, well...” Adora smoothed one last patch of fur. “Roll over, please.”</p><p>Catra did, settling comfortably and reaching out to brush the backs of her fingers across the blonde's cheek. “Always so selfless. I have <em>such</em> mixed feelings about that.”</p><p>“I'm working on it.” Adora dipped down to kiss the cat-girl's forehead, then began to glide the brush over their stomach. “No more headlong rushes to sacrifice myself. I make my own destiny, now.”</p><p>“Good.” Catra squeezed the blonde's shoulder, something vulnerable showing in her eyes. “And I'm a part of it?”</p><p>“Kitten,” Adora replied, fervently, caressing the cat-girl's face with one hand, “you're the <em>heart</em> of it.”</p><p>Catra choked, cheeks dampening, then clamped her arms around the other girl, pulling her down into a fierce kiss. Even when they parted, flushed and panting lightly, their foreheads stayed together, eyes locked, everything else forgotten. Then something landed on the bed.</p><p>Both girls yelped, jumped and span in one explosive motion, Adora thrusting her hand out, shimmers blooming before it, Catra's snapping tense, claws primed. Melog tilted its head and mewled in confusion.</p><p>“Oh, for...!” Catra breathed through gritted teeth, then sagged with a sigh. “A little warning, next time...”</p><p>“Guess we're still a little on edge, huh?” Adora chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah.” Catra pet Melog's head as it nuzzled her. “Old habits die hard, I suppose.” She lay back down. “Found anywhere interesting? Secret?”</p><p>Melog gave an affirmative trill as it settled near the edge of the bed.</p><p>Catra's eyes lit up. “Next time we get a break, show me.”</p><p>Adora frowned softly. “Talking of bad habits...”</p><p>“For us,” Catra assured her. “Secret places for <em>us</em>. Gotta have at least one, right?”</p><p>“If you say so.” Smiling indulgently, Adora stroked the brush over the cat-girl's breasts, leaving the fur flowing around nipples barely peeking through it, and their owner purring softly. “Just remember we can't be there <em>all</em> the time.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Catra groused, good-naturedly. “A planet to rebuild, duties to attend to, magic to return to the galaxy, yada-yada-yada.” She caught hold of Adora's hand, suddenly intent. “But don't <em>you</em> spend all your time <em>there</em>, all right?”</p><p>Adora didn't reply for a fair while. She finished grooming the cat-girl, set the brush and towels aside, doused the lights, so the only, low and gentle, illumination filtered through the window, then settled beneath the sheets, drawing the other girl under with her, and close to her, her forehead brushing theirs, eyes staring only into each other.</p><p>“I won't. The only way we both get through this, make our lives what we want them to be...” She let the thought trail off.</p><p>Catra snuggled even closer, purring louder, holding the blonde tightly and rubbing her face against theirs in naked affection. Then she kissed her, long and achingly tender. “Is together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>